Maybe I love you
by LindaLovesYouTubers
Summary: Phil loves Dan but does Dan love him back? Phan. Review!
1. Chapter 1

I AM A BACON EATER BACON BACON BACON BACON AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA

MY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIREMY TOWN IS ON FIRE

Do you smell that?

It's the pizza cooking in your soul. Bye.

Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

He walks to the garbage can and throws your face away good When Members put a YouTube, Veoh, Photobucket, MySpace Video or Yahoo Live link in the chat box the video thumbnail will appear on everyones player. Each person can click on the thumbnail to start the watch videos together, Moderators can press the broadcast button and the video will start on everyones player at the same you are watching a video and do not want to view broadcasts press the lock (key) button.

Username or Password do not Match

Username or Password do not Match

Username or Password do not Match

Username or Password do not Match

ddle of the square out side the bank and he just sat there watching everyone. I? returned back later on and i saw some lady holding onto and watching his chair whilst he was in a shop. Then he came back and pushed it down the road to, i dont know where. After that I'm rather scared of being in town alo

Login | Forgot Password | Request a Demo

[9:49:12 PM] dfs: That'sssssssssss a nice everything you got there.

[9:49:29 PM] Princess: LOL

[9:49:35 PM] Princess: Me: WHEN I WAS. Dad: What. Me: A YOUNG BOY. Dad: Oh Jesus not again... Me: MY FATHER. Dad: *sigh* Here we go again. Me: TOOK ME INTO THE CITY. Dad: No... No I didn't.. Me: TO SEE A MARCHING BAND. Dad: Sarah, you're not even a boy. Me: HE SAID- Dad: *unplugs speakers* Dad: No, no... No more of this. No, no

[9:49:54 PM] dfs: I sawthat on Tumblr o_o

[9:51:07 PM] Princess: xD

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffff

The things NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO in town/at the mall/your local watering hole, some awkward things Dan does, and some people that genuinely scare him. Enjoy :D

The things NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO in town/at the mall/your local watering hole, some awkward things Dan does, and some people that genuinely scare him. Enjoy :D

The things NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO in town/at the mall/your local watering hole, some awkward things Dan does, and some people that genuinely scare him. Enjoy :D

The things NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO in town/at the mall/your local watering hole, some awkward things Dan does, and some people that genuinely scare him. Enjoy :D

The things NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO in town/at the mall/your local watering hole, some awkward things Dan does, and some people that genuinely scare him. Enjoy :D

The things NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO in town/at the mall/your local watering hole, some awkward things Dan does, and some people that genuinely scare him. Enjoy :D

The things NO ONE SHOULD EVER DO in town/at the mall/your local watering hole, some awkward things Dan does, and some people that genuinely scare him. Enjoy :D

**. REWARD $1.00 EACH TIME AND CONSEQUENCE WILL BE ALL DVDS TAKEN FOR THE DAY.**

**BE IN THE SHOWER BY 9:00. REWARD $0.50 EACH TIME AND CONSEQUENCE **

**. REWARD $1.00 EACH TIME AND CONSEQUENCE WILL BE ALL DVDS TAKEN FOR THE DAY.**

**BE IN THE SHOWER BY 9:00. REWARD $0.50 EACH TIME AND**

Die

Dfieiieei

I small a fat poop

Okay

Time for a dan imagine

My friend wrote this

Dan kissed you lightly on the lips. You smile. He smiles back. You drop the smile when you feel a sharp pain in your **stomach. Dan has stabbed you with a knife. He walks away leaving you to bleed to death.**

**EACH TIME AND BE IN THE SHOWER BY 9:00. REWARD $0.50 EACH TIME**

**You a e**

**Ok das it see u next time with the next chapter**


End file.
